


Shy Encounters

by sunflowerjohnny



Series: gendrya week 2018 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AryaxGendry Week, Drabble, F/M, Gendrya Week, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: The sunlight shining through the train's window illuminated her skin, making her glow, as if her skin were made of tiny diamonds.





	Shy Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a day late to the gendrya week lmao
> 
> to be fair, I wasn't going to post anything but I just read some fics about it so I thought, why not? This is a rewrite of an old one shot for a different otp and I thought I'd use it for the first day which is eye contact. It's inspired by the instrumental La Parfum De Fleurs from Yuri on Ice

The sunlight shining through the train's window illuminated her skin, making her glow, as if her skin were made of tiny diamonds. 

They go through a tunnel and her skin is no longer being illuminated. Still, she looks out the window, her mind wandering, thinking about everything and nothing, lost in her own little word. Her iPhone playing soft music that seems to fit her mood perfectly.

She was too busy staring at the window that she didn't notice a man stepping into her compartment and sitting on the couch in front of her. 

She only shifts her eyes to the left slightly when she notices movement. The man in front of her had pulled out a book from his bag and opened it to whatever page he left off on, lifting his gaze from the book when he felt an intense stare on him. 

He saw the woman who was staring out the window now staring at him, he gave her a small smile. 

The woman’s eyes widen briefly, heat rising up to her cheeks before looking out the window again, allowing herself to be distracted by the beautiful greenery outside and losing herself in her daydreams. 

The man with the book smiles once more before focusing his attention back on the book.

For the next twenty minutes, the two of them play a game, _who can look away when the other notices they're looking_. They don't know why they keep looking at each other but they can feel a certain pull towards one another. And when their eyes lock, they smile sheepishly before starting the game all over again.


End file.
